


Alolan Paradise

by N0sh



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0sh/pseuds/N0sh
Summary: You moved from Kanto to Alola! While you're not too excited about the distance, you ARE excited about the change of scenery! Unbeknownst to you, a dark secret is coming loose at the Aether Foundation...Lillie x ReaderLight Gladion x HauMight get steamy in the later chapters!





	

"...yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky!" laughed the man on the other end of the video call, "Can't wait to see you in person then, Cousin!" You both said goodbye and ended the call shortly after.

  
The man was Professor Kukui of Alola, though you wouldn't have been able to guess unless someone told you; he was seemingly in his mid-thirties, which was a stark comparison to Professor Oak.

 You looked out the window of the cabin on the boat that you and your mother were traveling on and sighed, "Why did we have to move so far from Kanto." You knew fully well as to, why you had to though; your father left the two of you on your own, and Saffron City isn't a cheap place to live.

  
Your mother had said something about having some family that lived in Alola and that they'd have a house for the two of you, so obviously she jumped at the opportunity. But still, you tipped your head back and groaned at the thought of having to make new friends again. 

  
"Honey," your mom called from the top deck, "we're almost here! Come on up and look!" Sure enough, there was Melemele Island. It certainly looked pretty, with its clear waters and rocky coasts. 

  
The boat arrived at the dock and the ramp extended out to allow you off. You took you breathed in deeply and took your first steps into Alola. You waited on the corner with your mom, "Uh mom," you asked, "when is he supposed to be here again?" Your mom had said her relative and her husband were going to pick the two of you up and drop you off at your new house.

  
"Oh any minute now," she paused, "oh, in fact, here they are!"   
A red jeep stopped in front of you, with Professor Kukui smiling inside.  
"Alola, Cousin!" He greeted you warmly and helped put your belongings in the car.

  
"Where's sis," Mom asked, visibly confused, "did something come up?"  
"Oh yeah, something came up. Nothing major, just got a visitor is all, yeah."

  
********

  
A tall girl sprinted around a corner clutching a duffel bag, followed by three men in matching white uniforms.

  
"You won't be able to run forever, girl!" one shouted.  
"The Foundation will find you no matter the cost!" yelled another.

  
Still, she ran faster, ducking around corners and holding the bag ever tighter. She beamed as she saw the elevator that would secure her freedom, and her heart dropped as she saw another man step from around the corner to corner her.  
"Now, give back that Pokemon before we have to get physical." the man said, coming closer to the girl.

  
She heard the other men stop behind her and begin to yell at her, she couldn't understand a word they were saying, however, as the adrenaline was getting to her head and making it hard to concentrate.

  
"I don't care WHO you are," one of the men yelled as he grabbed her arm and twisted her toward him, "no spoiled little bitch like you is going to cost me my job!"   
The girl flinched as he cocked his arm back and landed his fist squarely on her jaw, but she held tightly onto the bag, her knuckles turning white and her fingers slowly blistering.

  
He growled angrily, ready to throw another punch, when a brilliant flash of light exploded from the bag, tossing the men back and bathing the girl in its white light. And just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone along with both the girl and the bag.  
The girl found herself standing on a beach. Where this beach was, she didn't know, but what she did know is that she was far away from the people chasing after her.

  
"Hey uh, girl?"

She spun around, legs tight and ready to sprint away again.

"Woah easy now, I'm on your side," the woman said, placing a hand on her arm, "I'm Professor Burnet."  
The girl let out a breath of relief, "I'm Lillie."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I took some artistic liberties with the story. I won't change TOO much, no plot elements, just how they unfold.


End file.
